A typical game involves a player or team of players and a set of rules. Depending on the rules, games can be divided in two broad categories: (i) Competitive, and (ii) collaborative. In the first class the rules are designed to challenge player abilities and discriminate a winner. In the second class, rules are designed to leverage players' knowledge and promote collaboration throughout a game with no exclusive winner, or winning not being the goal of the game altogether. Instead, the main goal of the collaborative game participants is accomplishing a specific task defined by the game rules. By providing entertainment and personal fulfillment, both competitive and collaborative games are compelling propositions to human beings. To the accomplishment of completing the goals of a game, humans employ any number of their intellectual and/or physical abilities. Even when simple, mundane tasks are turned into games, humans tend to engage more enthusiastically in such tasks.
While on-line digital content continues to grow, and computers or artificial intelligence agents fail to emulate high-level human intellect necessary for the successful management of such content, the human affinity for games has only incipiently been exploited to harness the advantages of human input on management of digital content. Information extracted from such human intervention is currently limited, and much of the existing digital data continues to suffer from systematic misuse and mismanagement.